


狼狗与猫

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	狼狗与猫

#醉猫

 

手机响起的时候，上田正从背包里拿出VS岚的纪念照，踩着沙发凳，摆到两年前的纪念照旁边。电话是樱井翔打来的。他在湿毛巾上蹭了蹭手，接了起来。

 

“一起喝酒么？”电话对面十分嘈杂，“今天没有安排吧？”

 

上田夹着手机，麻利地套上刚刚脱下来的外套，贴心地吊高了嗓音问道：“大哥在哪儿呢？”

 

樱井笑吟吟地说了声好，电话临挂断的时候不知道对谁说了句话。声音虽然不小，但是淹没在鼎沸人声之中，上田没听清，也没去在意。

 

樱井坐在正对大门口的吧台上，背影很好认。旁边坐了一个几乎要窝成团的男人，上田刚准备请他给自己腾个位置，猫背男人忽然抵着吧台转了个身。

 

“大、大野君？！”

 

眼睛细细眯着，烟周被醉意蒸得嫣红。原本上半身的重量是落在吧台上的，他也不知道自己已经醉得直不起身来了，一个猛劲转身之后，上半身摇摇晃晃，控制不住地向前栽下来。

 

樱井也喝了不少酒，反应迟缓了一些，伸出了手想扶他，但远没有清醒的上田动作快。他穿着深V领的T恤，一路过来露在外面的皮肤已经变得冰凉。大野毛茸茸的头顶一贴过来，高热的脸蛋就一个劲地往他胸前蹭，温度得到了些许的缓解，他甚至舒服地叹了口气。

 

面对卯足了劲往自己怀里钻的前辈，上田推也不是不推也不是，只好向樱井投去了求救的目光。樱井看热闹不嫌事多，把自己和大野的酒杯拿起来，问：“喝点什么？”

 

“啤酒就好……”

 

“一杯啤酒。”樱井跳下高脚凳，“去沙发那边吧。”

 

大野一点都不重，体重基本上和偏瘦的女性持平，抱起来一点都不费力气。他弯下腰，想从大野腿弯绕过去，直接打横抱起来，结果大野死活不从，身体扭来扭去的，胳膊紧紧地勾住他的脖颈。

 

火都要蹭起来了。

 

那边樱井已经坐下了，上田只好任由他挂在自己胸前，小半步小半步地挪了过去。这么一折腾，他整个人都热了起来。大野皱着眉，露出了十分明显的嫌弃的表情，没什么力气的小猫爪子挠了一下上田，像是在埋怨他没做好制冷的本职工作。

 

“上、上田你啊。”大野含含混混地开了口，“是怎么叫翔酱的？”

 

“大……大哥。”

 

大野还没回话，樱井已经扶着额头忍不住笑了出来。

 

“你也是、风酱也是……”嘴巴一撅，看上去心情极差，“我就那么、那……那么不可靠吗！我……我可是翔酱的哥哥，翔酱喊我、喊我哥哥，为什么、嗝……”

 

已经开始说胡话了。

 

樱井把酒保送来的啤酒推给上田，笑得脖子根都红透了。

 

“意外吧，他居然会在意这种事情，简直是被宠坏了……”放大野一个人在一边说胡话，樱井和上田碰了杯，“已经郁闷了一整个晚上了，我头都要炸了。”

 

就算是男人，还是自己的前辈，被这么一具娇小柔软又爱撒娇的身体缠住，上田多少有些心猿意马。为了掩饰自己的心不在焉，他扬起脖子，咕咚咕咚地喝干了啤酒，来不及吞咽的几滴酒从嘴唇与杯沿之间漏出，沿着下巴一路滚落到领口。

 

大野被冰凉的酒打湿了额头，迷糊地眨了眨眼，伸出舌头，试探性地裹住了一滴正在下滑的酒卷进嘴里。

 

“咳、咳咳！”

 

舌头仿佛带了猫科动物的倒刺，被舔过的地方火辣辣地烧了起来。

 

樱井一把撂倒了大野，后者被掐着颈子摁在腿上还不老实，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，仿佛平时的节目上憋了一肚子话，非要现在说尽了不行。

 

上田接过樱井递来的手帕，一边剧烈咳嗽一边擦干了身上的酒。

 

“翔酱、翔酱，放开我……”大野拍着樱井的手背，“翔酱你的腿震得好厉害……”

 

樱井这才感觉到裤兜里手机的振动，看上田已经平静了下来，便松开大野，转而接起了电话。

 

“我得先走了。”樱井抱歉地望向上田，“这家伙醉成这个样子……我叫松润来接他吧。”

 

上田连忙摁住樱井的手：“不用了，我来送大野君回家吧。”

 

“可以吗？今天晚上真是折腾你了。”樱井放下两张一万元纸币，“大野这家伙，一喝醉就胡闹。你别开车了，打车回去吧。下次我单独请你喝酒。”

 

凶巴巴的二弟一走，大野立马重振旗鼓卷土重来了。

 

“上田你、你怎么叫翔酱啊。”

 

上田已经完全没了脾气，也不想和醉鬼理论这个问题刚才已经问过了，叹了口气重复道：“大哥。”

 

“不，不行。我要超过翔酱，我要——超过翔酱。”

 

“大野君想怎么超？”

 

大野没有丝毫的犹豫，掏出手机不知给谁拨了个电话。电话拨通了，他对着话筒傻乎乎地笑了起来：“风酱，告诉他！”

 

上田看这个发展好像不行，从大野手里接过了手机。通话界面上是菊池两个字。

 

一听到大野这么大声地喊风酱，早就跟着大哥樱井翔摸透了他各种习性的菊池立刻知道他喝醉了。刚准备回话，耳边就传来了另外一个男人阴沉的声音。

 

“上田君？！”

 

“大野君说要超过大哥。”

 

电话那边，菊池顿时笑得破了音：“你试着叫他一声親分？”

 

上田来回扫视了大野好几圈，抓了抓头发，嘴角一抽。

 

你这个样子，可当不了親分啊……

 

飞快地闪过一句腹诽，上田干干脆脆老老实实地喊了一声：“親分。”

 

醉呼呼的家伙一下子乐了，把手机夺回来直接挂断了电话，吃吃笑着揉乱了上田的头发：“よしよし、龙酱。”

 

“……”上田无奈地垂下头，让大野随便玩。

 

虽然他有揪着颈子一秒钟制服大野的身手，但他没有大哥那个勇气。

 

“我送你回家吧？”

 

“唔、好。”乖乖地应了。

 

“你住在哪里？”

 

嘴巴一闭，拇指和食指捏在一起，做了个拉上拉链的动作，摇摇头不说话了。

 

#

 

最终还是把大野带回了自己家。

 

瘫倒在沙发上的一瞬间，上田突然意识到刚刚试图撬开醉鬼的嘴的自己有多么天真。虽然现在也可以给樱井打电话要到大野的住址，但大野已经趴在沙发上睡熟了，他一路抱着大野，也已经累得不行了。

 

这房子许久没有来客，客房已经变成了仓库。上田没怎么犹豫，立刻放弃了收拾房间的念头，把大野挪到自己的卧室，自己抱了一床凉被睡沙发。

 

安置好大野，大哥的任务总算完成了一半，一颗心暂时落了地，上田没怎么酝酿，直接坠入了沉沉的梦乡。梦里他听见猫爪拍地的声音，啪嗒啪嗒的向他接近过来，身上一凉，但很快被比无机质的被子更加温暖更加沉甸甸的什么东西盖住了。不适的感觉只存在了一瞬，他连眉毛都没来得及皱，梦境再次变得黑甜安稳。

 

他房间里的窗帘常年不开，睡在客厅的时候自然没有想到睡前要拉窗帘。七八点的阳光穿越明晃晃的窗户打在他眼皮上，眼前仿佛氤氲着乳白的雾气。

 

上田抬起胳膊遮住了光，倦怠地睁开了眼睛。

 

“……”

 

柔软的发丝被日光染上了透明的金色，他左手垂在一边，右手虚握成拳搁在上田肩膀上，下半身挤在他两腿之间，膝盖蜷在他支起的左腿营造出的空间中。

 

他忽然感到了极度的呼吸不畅。

 

呼吸越来越急促，胸膛起伏得越来越厉害，那猫一样的家伙似乎也感受到了身下垫子的不老实，八字眉一皱，头使劲地往自己胸前钻。身体绷得越来越紧，直到脊背紧绷到打颤，他才卸了力气，完成了一整套放松运动，没有醒来的迹象，呼吸再次变得绵长。

 

晨勃让这个姿势变得更加糟糕。

 

大野被硌得不舒服，右手慢吞吞地往下探，眼看着就要钻进他的睡裤。

 

“喂……”上田捉住他的手，脸色阴晴不定。

 

大野终于悠悠转醒，一睁眼看到上田表情丰富的脸，没有露出任何的愕然之情，而是坦然地从上田手里抽出手来，嗓音软甜又毫无悔意：“早上好。”

 

他撑着上田的胸膛坐起身来，跪在他双腿之间，揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，顽劣地在他胯下抓了一把：“小小龙很精神嘛。”

 

上田条件反射地弓起腰躲避袭击，脑袋里最后一根绷紧的弦发出清脆的断裂声。

 

他搂着大野的脖子，猛地翻身起来，两人的位置瞬间上下颠倒。大野微微分开双腿，让出了上田可以着力的位置，伸出胳膊，缠住了上田的后颈。

 

“要勾引自己的小弟么？”

 

大野嘴角一翘，没有说话，躲过了上田质问的目光，膝盖若有若无地蹭过他的侧腰，张嘴轻咬他的下巴。

 

上田垂眸睨着大野，捏住他的颌骨逼他松口，偏着头含住了他的嘴唇，不一会儿涎液便濡湿了干燥的口腔，甚至染湿了相接的嘴唇。大野眯着眼睛，反客为主，啧啧地吸吮着他的嘴唇。

 

奶猫似的。

 

垫在大野脑后的手缓缓地沿着脊背下滑，钻进内裤里，忽轻忽重地揉捏两瓣紧实的臀肉。大野喉咙里逸出几声小小的呻吟，皆被夺回主动权的上田搜刮了去。上田把大野的内裤脱到大腿根，他微微抬腰配合了。余光瞟到桌子上放着昨夜的半杯柠檬水，上田伸手顺了过来，将大野双腿并拢推高。

 

略显冰凉的水倒在股间，大野猛地打了个寒颤。

 

试着从上田那里夺回双腿的控制权，怎么挣扎都只会被上田借去力气，无奈自己的腰被越抬越高。

 

大野做出最后的挣扎：“大清早的……不吃点清淡的么？”

 

上田一颗颗解开睡衣的纽扣，慢悠悠地堵上了大野的嘴：“免了。”

 

#醉犬

 

自己动手丰衣足食。

 

虽然被上田在狭窄的沙发上翻来覆去地教训了好久，但好在身体的适应能力极好，下午就又活蹦乱跳了。趁上田出门工作的时候，他把客房收拾了出来，然后光明正大地住了下来。

 

收拾客房只是个冠冕堂皇的理由罢了，金窝银窝不如自己的狗窝……他还是习惯每晚摸上小狼狗的床，在小狼狗无奈的忍让中占领自己暖暖和和的御用位置。

 

他前些日子闲得很，而上田正在辛苦的时候，经常是他一个人百无聊赖地窝在家里。有时在沙发上等上田回家，等着等着就睡着了，第二天早上总是窝在上田怀里醒过来。

 

那天他不到九点就睡过去了，背靠沙发坐在地毯上，头斜枕着沙发扶手，手里还攥着手机。他一般睡得沉，上田轻一点抱他的话完全不会弄醒他。但睡梦中，他感受到了一阵异常执着的摇晃。渐渐地意识到了这是有人想摇醒他，大野迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，不甚清晰的视野中出现了上田的轮廓。

 

使劲地眨了几次眼睛，他才在昏暗的灯光中看清上田的脸。

 

脸红扑扑的，平时总捋到后面的头发此时正垂在额前。发型一变，气场都跟着变了，再加上脸上有点迷茫的表情，上田立刻变得迷糊可爱了起来。

 

“喝酒了？”

 

“呜嗯。”

 

是一个奇妙又可爱的鼻音。

 

大野被萌得受不了，忍不住捏了捏他的脸蛋，细声道：“喝水么？”

 

上田迟缓地摇了摇头，眼尖看见了大野放在一边的手机，慢吞吞地输入密码开了锁，调出联系人列表，找到了菊池的名字。

 

大野接过手机，面对上田坚定的表情，有些摸不着头脑。

 

看他没有理解自己的意思，上田有些难过地窝在大野肩窝里，像大型犬撒娇似的，含混不清地要求：“给他打电话。”

 

大野看了一眼挂钟。

 

“快一点了。明天打好么？”

 

小狼狗毫不动摇：“给他打电话。”

 

大野服了软，按照上田的要求拨了电话，一边等待对面接通，一边问：“打电话是可以啦……打过去要说什么啊？”

 

“……”上田挂在大野脖子上，死盯着手机屏幕，一改刚才的含混嗓音，就像练习了好几月似的，流利地说道，“让他不要叫你親分了，你的小弟只能有我一个人。”

 

糟了，这也太萌了。

 

大野捂住脸，又忍不住多揉了两下胸前柔软蓬松的头毛。

 

几乎要转语音信箱的时候，菊池终于接了电话。

 

“不好意思啊风酱……”

 

被上田萌到翻滚，一点打电话的歉意完全被扫到了角落，导致寒暄完全没有应有的愧疚之意。

 

菊池脾气无比好：“完全没关系！”

 

“我家龙酱……我家上田喝醉了，一定要我给你打电话……”

 

上田冲大野不停龇牙，眼里写满了废话少说赶紧进正题。

 

“他有点吃醋，一直说让你以后不要叫我親分了。”大野呼呼笑了两声，“特别无理取闹。”

 

尽管目瞪口呆，菊池还是镇定地给了答复：“我听前辈的话。”

 

大野忽然起了恶作剧的心思，拿开手机，对上田说：“风酱不答应。”

 

一句话铿锵有力地穿越了电波来到了菊池耳边。菊池几乎听见了随之而来的磨牙声，猛地失去了睡意，一个激灵翻身坐了起来，抱着手机哀嚎：“前辈你不要这样啊上田君会宰——”

 

“我要宰了他！！”

 

“不要生气嘛。”

 

“我要——”

 

大野笑眯眯地安抚着炸毛的大狗：“那，我们可以换个称呼啊。”

 

上田愣了一下，煞气顿时敛了起来。似乎从来没有想过还可以走这条路，他望着大野的脸，陷入了深深的沉思。

 

被扔在一边的手机显示通话结束，悄悄地黑了屏。

 

大野凑到他耳边，诱惑道：“叫龙酱老公怎么样？”


End file.
